Two Weeks of Hell
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: Two Weeks. 5 families. 13 kids. Aka, two weeks of hell.


**JKR owns HP**

**I know the ages aren't right but I wanted Victoire and Teddy to be older **

They all had no idea what they were getting themselves in for.

A house with 20 rooms. 15 bedrooms, all with ensuites. Kitchen, Dining Room, Living Room, Pantry and Toilet. And to top it all off, 10 acres of land. 4 pools.

Two Weeks. 5 families. 13 kids.

Aka, two weeks of hell.

When they arrived, 7 girls and 6 boys tumbled out the muggle car they had taken to get there.

Harry set off with Lily, Ron with Rose, Percy with Molly and Lucy, George with Roxy and Bill with Victoire and Dominique.

And, since most of the boys were in pairs, Hermione took Hugo, Angelina took Fred and James, Fleur took Al and Louis and Ginny took Teddy.

Harry took his four year old's hand and lead her to the first floor where her bedroom was situated.

He smiled at the pink door with her name on it and she was already bouncing up and down on her heels. He scooped her up onto his hip and kissed her cheek.

"You ready to see your room, princess?"

Lily nodded excitedly and Harry set her on the floor. Opening the door she ran in and instantly screamed, turning to hug her father.

Her room was pink with a wooden floor and had a princess theme. Her wardrobe was in the shape of a castle and a desk was in the corner. But the thing that was the best about her room was the bed. It was a carriage like from her favourite movie, Cinderella, with stairs leading up to it and wheels fixed to the floor.

Lily ran up the stairs to the bed, jumped on it and then ran to the wardrobe, pulling it open. All her clothes were there and she found a door at the back of it that was locked.

"Father, why's it locked? Where does it go?" She asked, running back to her father and giggling as he picked her up again.

"You will see very soon." He said and very nearly told her when she pouted adorably. He was wrapped around her little finger.

Ron and Rose passed Harry and Lily and headed into a room with no door. The six year old turned to smile at her father before she ran into the gorgeous room.

Apart from a locked door in the wall all there was in the room was a beige and pink castle. There was stairs on one side and a slide on the other. At the top was the bed and the castle was hollowed out for space for her clothes and toys.

"Daddy, where does the door lead?" She asked, hugging his legs.

"You will see very soon."

Molly, Lucy and Percy walked to the second floor and into the room nearest the stairs.

The 5 year old twins had always loved Disney princesses, so the room was designed around that.

The beds had Disney princess duvet and pillow cases and veils hanging over them, falling from pictures of Belle, Cinderella and Aurora. The wall behind the beds had a Disney castle on it.

The girls hugged their dad and kissed his cheek, telling him he was the best father ever.

George had put his fairy costume clad daughter on his shoulders and ran her up to her room.

"DADDY! LET ME DOWN!" She had screamed the whole way there, giggling.

When they arrived, he finally let her down and opened the door.

The room was white with a four poster bed, pink rocking horse and cabinets. The bed had four curtains tided to the posts with pink ribbon. The room had a pink theme and was perfect for little girly girl, 4year old, Roxy.

"Daddy! It's gorgeous, I love it!"

"Good, good princess."

He kissed her and swung her around.

"I love you Daddy."

Bill led his 17 year old up to the third floor she was sharing with her sister. Leading her into the room, she turned to smile at her father.

The room was beige and white with a single bed. The bed was gorgeous, above it were two drapes. There was a white ladder leading up to a second floor. She smiled at her dad and walked over to her dad.

"Thanks Dad, it's gorgeous!"

Dominique had gotten bored of waiting for her father to return from showing Victoire (or as she called her "his favourite child") and had wandered up to where she knew her room was.

The 14 year old was such a tomboy and a girly girl mixed into one that the room was perfect for her. The walls were white with blue storage units, it was modern and Dominique fell in love with it instantly.

Hermione lead her son to his room. Hugo held tight to his mother's hand, the four year old was seriously worried that he might get lost in the big house.

Hugo grinned when he entered the room. It was painted to look like a Quidditch pitch. His bed was basically a massive broomstick.

"Mum! This is awesome!"

Hermione laughed and hugged her son.

Angelina led Fred and James to the room on its own floor. Cunning placed room so that they could annoy each other, not anyone else.

There were two high beds shaped like tree houses and a rope bridge connected them.

On the wall was a piece of wood that said, "NO GIRLS ALLOWED!"

"Aunt Angelina, this is epic!"

Fleur took her son and nephew to their room, which was opposite Hugo's.

The room was basically a muggle playground with beds in it.

It mirrored the exact one near where the Potter's lived which Al and Louis would visit all the time.

"Maman, this is so cool!"

Ginny led Teddy to his room which was down the hall from Al and Louis' and Hugo's.

Teddy opened the door and his hair went yellow, the colour of happiness.

The room was black and white with music posters everywhere. His guitar and drum set sat in one corner.

"Ginny, this is… wow. I love it!"

"Well that's great to hear but there's one other thing."

Ginny grabbed his hand and led him to a wall. She pulled out her wand and tapped the wall. It opened, kind of like the one at Diagon Alley and led into what seemed to be a passageway.

They went down it and reached a door at the end.

Ginny smiled, "Go on, open it."

Teddy laughed and turned the handle, the door lead into Victoire's room where she was dancing around.

When the door opened she stopped and gasped. "Where did you come from?"

Teddy laughed, "There's a passageway that leads to my room."

"Oh then I guess I can visit you any time I want." She walked up to him and kissed him for each word.

Ginny coughed uncomfortably and the couple sprung apart.

"Oh my Merlin! Sorry Aunt Ginny, I didn't see you there!"

Ginny laughed and walked out, "I didn't see anything."


End file.
